Blameless
Summary Quitting her husband's house and moving back in with her horrible family, Lady Maccon becomes the scandal of the London season. Queen Victoria dismisses her from the Shadow Council, and the only person who can explain anything, Lord Akeldama, unexpectedly leaves town. To top it all off, Alexia is attacked by homicidal mechanical ladybugs, indicating, as only ladybugs can, the fact that all of London's vampires are now very much interested in seeing Alexia quite thoroughly dead. While Lord Maccon elects to get progressively more inebriated and Professor Lyall desperately tries to hold the Woolsey werewolf pack together, Alexia flees England for Italy in search of the mysterious Templars. Only they know enough about the preternatural to explain her increasingly inconvenient condition, but they may be worse than the vampires -- and they're armed with pesto. BLAMELESS is the third book of the Parasol Protectorate series: a comedy of manners set in Victorian London, full of werewolves, vampires, dirigibles, and tea-drinking. About Blameless hit the New York Times Mass Market Paperback bestseller list at #20 on September 19, 2010. It was the second of Gail Carriger's books to hit the list, and the first to stay on the list for more than a week. Blameless was a Locus Bestseller. Chapter Titles * Chapter One - Wherein the Misses Loontwill Cope with Scandal in Their Midst * Chapter Two - In Which Lord Maccon is Likened to a Small Cucumber * Chapter Three - Alexia Engages in Entomology * Chapter Four - Tea and Insults * Chapter Five - In Which Ivy Hisselpenny and Professor Lyall are Given Too Much Responsibility * Chapter Six - Under the Name Tarabotti * Chapter Seven - The Trouble with Vampires * Chapter Eight - Trial by Snuff, Kumquat, and Exorcism * Chapter Nine - How Not to Cross and Alpine Pass * Chapter Ten - In Which Alexia Meddles with Silent Italians * Chapter Eleven - Wherein Alexia Encounters Both Pesto and a Mysterious Jar * Chapter Twelve - The Great Scotch Egg Under the Thames * Chapter Thirteen - Picnicking with Templars * Chapter Fourteen - In Which the Infant-Inconvenience Becomes Considerably More Inconvenient * Chapter Fifteen - Ladybugs to the Rescue * Chapter Sixteen - On a Bridge over the Arno and Other Romantic Misnomers Timeline * Blameless takes place in the spring of 1874, soon after the events of Changeless. Cover Art Gallery German HC 3 Blameless entflamt_nacht.jpg|German Hard Cover GermanBlamelessThumb.jpg|German Paperback Cover JapaneseBlameless.JPG|Japanese Cover SpanishBlamelessSinCulpaThumb.png|Spanish Cover ThaiBlameless.jpg|Thai Translation Cover Trivia Extras * Gail has a blog post of [http://retrorack.blogspot.com/2013/01/blameless-inspired-red-dresses.html fashion inspired by Blameless]. * The manga version of Blameless (called Soulless Vol. 3) was a number one NYT bestseller in graphic novels, it is also the final graphic adaptation. * Knight's Templar research for Blameless. * [http://bookotron.com/agony/audio/2011/2011-news/040511-sfinsf-030311-carrigerr.mp3 An audio recording of Gail reading from Blameless] at SF in SF. * [http://gailcarriger.com/2017/08/04/blameless-extras-deleted-scenes/ Deleted scenes from Blameless]. * Parasol Protectorate Pinterest Board * All Gail's Books Quotes Alexia Maccon, when her friend, Ivy, asks why she is packing: "I am in imminent danger of traveling." Category:Books Category:Parasol Protectorate Series